This invention is directed a tool for installing and repairing pop-up sprinklers.
Pop-up sprinklers are becoming increasingly popular for irrigation requirements. They have significant advantages compared to conventional fixed sprinklers. For example, because they are recessed, pop-up sprinklers are less likely to be damaged by equipment such as lawn mowers. Moreover, they are less likely to cause injury to users of an irrigated facility. On sports fields, a fixed, above grade sprinkler can be a hazard to users of the field.
Another advantage of pop-up sprinklers is that they are less susceptible to vandalism and inadvertent damage than above grade sprinklers. A sprinkler located along sidewalks and driveways can inadvertently be damaged by pedestrians or vehicles.
A problem with pop-up sprinklers compared to conventional fixed sprinklers is that they are more difficult to repair and install. Pop-up sprinklers conventionally include a spring biasing the sprinkler shaft downwardly into a cavity. When water is turned on, the water pressure forces the sprinkler shaft upwardly so that it is above grade and can discharge water for irrigation. It is very difficult to manually raise the shaft against the force of the retraction spring. Even once the shaft is raised, the repairman or installer needs to use one hand to hold the shaft raised, and thus has only one hand available for repair and adjustment. Thus pop-up sprinklers are very frustrating to repair, take more time, and are more costly to repair than conventional fixed sprinklers.
Accordingly, there is a need for a tool and a method that will allow installers and repairmen to work with pop-up sprinklers in the same manner that they can work with conventional sprinklers.